irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dra Ranks His RP Characters!
1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. CatValentine Heroes vs Villains, 4th Place - I was excited to return as her for Heroes vs Villains. I had a lot going on with the pregame alliance that, looking back on it, sucked horribly. The idea of getting out Larissa first because CK usually would ruin everything for Avery and I in RPs was a really unfair thing to do, but at the time it seemed like a good idea. We ended up throwing the first challenge to get her out. Despite all of this, I just hid behind Rory and Sabrina in the Love Dodecahedron or whatever it was to avoid getting voted out. It ended up working until I decided to have an in-character fight with Rory, which ironically got him voted out first at the merge. Once the finals came along, Fritz was my main ally and we took down the power team of Gil, Trish, and a few others. Emma was the one who ended up blindsiding me and keeping me from going to FTC, which now proves that Fritz would have won if I had gone to the FTC with him. 14. Staci Brazil, Winner - She was a really good parody/expy of Staci from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island who managed to pull off many moves and go to the end. She made it to the Final Tribal Council against Jackie and R0bot. Winning the RP was kind of hilarious, but I was surprised Jackie didn't win. It probably would have been better considering she would have won after playing around 9 days in the game. 15. PunzeyMcCale Japan, 6th Place - He was an expy from the show, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He made a bunch of puns and random jokes that sucked so much they were funny. I think he got top 3 or so on the rankings post-season, which was great. As for him being a gamebot...he wasn't really much of one, actually. 16. Morpheus All Stars, 7th Place - He was great in El Salvador and I was hoping to go to the FTC again. My mistake in the game was aligning with Toad and Jake (ElizaNewOrlins and Tanner). Of course, Tanner did nothing but he took credit for EVERYTHING that Judd did. The thing that really makes Morpheus great for me is the whole relationship with CaptainFreedom. In reality it was just Dravery being in an RP together, but the fact that he played an idol on me and got voted out in one of the most legendary blindsides ever was amazing. Being a part of that, despite not knowing what was going on, was great. It was shocking and it gave me a slight underdog status that would have held up had Judd's alliance not taken me down shortly after. If this RP were now I probably would have won a few immunities here and there, but back when this RP happened I sucked at challenges. 17. Jonesy Gabon, Runner Up - Firevivor was very well known when it existed for never having an All Star season because of the many failed attempts. Instead, people simply replayed characters in non-returnee seasons and Avery always allowed it. So, I played Jonesy in Gabon which ended up being the very last season of Firevivor ever. I remember that most people premerge and a few outed allies at the jury were rooting for Jonesy to win because of her underdog and returnee status after overcoming TMZ's alliance against her. After she made FTC there were a lot of bitter jurors who voted for Wes's character, causing him to win. I think she got 2nd in rankings, which was great for me because she finally got the redemption from Firevivor RI that she needed. 18. CatValentine Fans vs Favorites, 4th Place - She was a fun character to play at first. Usually she goes OOC around the ending because Epic's hosting becomes super slow when it turns to 12AM/1AM in the morning. The RP started slightly later than normal, meaning I got cranky because it went by SO SLOW and just turned into #NagBot the rest of the game. I still love Cat though because Fans vs Favorites was the peak of her interactions with Rory and Fritz. After making amends from her Midway Island blindside, she became good friends with Fritz and Rory, although Fritz continued to try and take naked pictures of her while she slept. I still remember the rage built up inside of me when I got voted out in 4th place because Avery betrayed me. I think he and Toad both stated that they got me out because I "would have won" but I don't see that being very possible. 19. FlorenceMachine Martinique, 8th Place - She was a fun parody of Florence Welch. While she lasted she made a ton of references to her songs. I only enjoy her less than the Finale version of Florence because she didn't get the chance to win a bunch of challenges and make references to a couple of songs, like Howl. 20. Nolan Cambodia, Winner - He was an incredibly nice person that everyone's characters loved. He never got a single vote against him despite everyone claiming he was an extreme jury threat. By the end of the game, he went FTC with 0 votes and almost played a perfect game. 21. Invisighost Cameroon, Winner - He was a relatively innovative RP character. He spoke in white text which was virtually unreadable to anyone on PJIRC, which was basically everyone except the host himself. Nobody could see what he said unless the highlit his speech. He was a troll character in disguise of the invisible text, which allowed for him to get enough jury votes to win. He was a sucky winner but I love him. 22. LumpySpacePrincess Sweden, Runner Up - She was really fun to play for the most part. I didn't have a good character for Redvivor so she was a last minute decision that kept me from replaying AnnieWilkes in the RP. I enjoyed taking quotes from her Adventure Time appearances and backhandedly insulting everyone. The relationship with Rodney was also kinda nice. 23. Nolan Survivor 1 (New Canon), Runner Up - He lost because of a completely crap twist. He would have lost either way, but it feels incredibly cheap because of the horrible jury vote twist that ruined the season. Either way he still wasn't as good as he was in Epicvivor. 24. Sexygirlxo India, 7th Place - She was a strategic threat who got blindsided and put Poussey and Taystee in control of the game. People don't like her but I don't know what the fuss is about. I like her ^_^ 25. SamPuckett Canon Epicvivor, Runner Up - She lost to WES. /WES/. Epic stated that the only good characters in the RP were from Dravery and Trey. Dravery being SamPuckett and FreddyBenson. I forget who Trey was. 26. Misery Yukon, Runner Up - Initially she was some sweet woman, but by the end Sunny posted a picture of a little girl on the wiki saying that that was what she should look like. I just kinda kept with that and made her a little girl looking to cause misery in everyone's lives. She was a fun character but in the end she kinda fell flat. 27. PunzeyMcCale All Stars, 2nd Runner Up - He was a gamebot like most of my characters are. I still liked him because I enjoyed making all the puns and rhyme jokes. I know Epic didn't like him that much but he didn't like the cast that much at all as it was. 28. Morpheus El Salvador, Runner Up - He was a fun character to play. He was one of my first RP characters ever, so him making the Final Tribal Council was kind of funny, considering he managed to get 2 jury votes before losing to Soo Hok. Back then I got mad because I lost to her, but looking back I completely understand. He was a goat and Soo was clearly gonna win. 29. CorinneMaybe Michigan, 4th Place - She made it far only to lose firemaking because I didn't read the last step to making fire. Her raging over the loss is actually hilarious, which keeps her from being indifferent. She was unable to keep an alliance for more than one round, because every time she joined one, another came along and got rid of one of her members. In the end, not even her main alliance stuck with her and sent her into firemaking. 30. AnnieWilkes Heroes vs Villains, 12th Place - She had a ton of material I wanted to use for her, but because of Sting, she was voted out early. She was left out of an amazing season and had so much wasted potential. 31. Jonesy Redemption Island, 6th Place - She was one of my first RP characters ever. Although I never went to Redemption Island to experience what it was like, I did manage to be in the first RP to ever have Redemption Island as a twist. She was kind of a boring person who played with fire a lot, and because of my childlike mentality, I thought her having an abusive mother would be funny. It wasn't. 32. Staci Pompeii, 6th Place - She was an accidental replay of my Firevivor Staci that won. I had no idea I was replaying her until I remembered the Firevivor season where she won, and I laughed. Either way, her Firevivor incarnation was waaaaaay better than the Finale incarnation, which spammed "yas" and was incredibly rude to PrincessLolly. 33. ForestGirl Greece, Runner Up - She was a boring character who didn't do much of anything. At first Toad said he liked her but hosts always do that to keep bad characters in the game. She almost won. 34. Taco Berwick, 5th Place - He continued to flail and fall over. At first people liked him and thought he was a cute character, but in the end he turned into a challenge threat. He saved the final five from being a horrible mess, though. 35. SantaClaus Ecuador, Winner - He was my first winner of many. I was surprised to win this season, actually, because it was for returning players to get a second chance. There were only three other newbies in the season. I ended up beating CK's character. 36. CARL Phillippines, 3rd Place - He made it all the way to the end, but because Marco was supposed to be voted out but Reddy misread a vote, he won immunity and sent CARL out of the game. He was kind of fun to play, and after all, he was one of my first RP characters ever. 37. SantaClaus Blood vs Water, 12th Place - He was incredibly boring and a horrible trainwreck mess. After GOD blindsided me, I got really mad and yelled a bunch of rude stuff at Space. He was the reason I left the wiki for like a week. 38. KammyKoopa Epicvivor, Runner Up - She was in an alliance with Bowser which helped her go to the end of the game. If I'm not mistaken it had around 8 or so cast members, so it was relatively easy to get far with an alliance of two or three. Either way, Kammy was fun to play but she's not loved like others in this list. 39. QuienBaeRa Gambia, 7th Place - She spoke Ukranian, which near the middle of the RP, I realized people couldn't read it because it was random numbers. I changed to Spanish. She sucked. 40. MernaDermandis Robot Pirate Island, Winner - Merna was my second Nekci Menij character who managed to learn English skills because of Sam teaching her. In the end, she won after blindsiding Sam pre-FTC. Ironically, it was revealed around a month later that Avery misread a vote, and that Merna was supposed to go home pre-merge. 41. CherryChevaProvaDumRong Runner Up - She was basically me complaining about Ben's hosting skills. 42. Babbaloorayjabamba South Africa, 11th Place - She was basically a parody of a ghetto person. 43. Silver Faroe Islands, 7th Place - Silver didn't really do anything of much importance. The hilarity in the idol play on her which blindsided UserParody, the very person who played his idol on her, is what boosts her up higher. She was a fun parody of a Total Drama High School character. 44. R0bot Brazil, Runner Up - He played an idol and blindsided Miss Piggy, which was amazing, but he still sucked. Oops! 45. TaylorSwift Panama, 10th Place - She didn't really do anything except spam nate-ish comments inside of the RP. No wonder she got voted out first. 46. Bibble Blood vs Water, 5th Place - what no i quit bye 47. Puppy Big Brother, 2nd Place - he just said 'woof' and peed on people he didn't like. 48. Carmelita Turkey, 17th Place - I'm relatively indifferent to her, but she was the second boot in a cluster of a roleplay. Because of that, and the fact that she used emojis that people on webchat could not see, she remained an annoying mess to people. I had no idea people couldn't see what she posted until a few hours into the RP when someone commented on what she was. 49. ClaraClaus Blood vs Water, 16th Place - My attempt to play an elderly woman failed. It would later succeed with Dylan playing Grandma in Epicvivor. Basically she did nothing and that's all that matters. 50. CarlottaMonterey Japan, 5th Place - It was basically a pie making parody from American Dad. I'm not sure what my intentions were by playing two but I just used her as a second vote until Punzey's elimination. At that point I just kept trying to get people to go against each other, but it didn't work. 51. Brady Namibia, 5th Place - My first RP and I got 5th place. It was basically me but completely invisible. If I'm not mistaken it was Brady from Castaway Island, which at the time I think was under the name "Endurance" ??? 52. LiterallyMe Singapore, 11th Place - He was basically a troll character because I didn't want to RP and halfway expected CKSurvivor to fail. All he did was say "Literally Me" and post random gifs. KEY: Disliked Indifferent Liked Loved NOT YET RANKED: FlorenceMachine Finale NekciMenij India/FvF ElectraHeart Antarctica Mercy China/AS AnnieWilkes CI CatValentine MI/BvW JulieChen Manchuria EvilValentine Oaxaca PrincessLolly Pompeii TIMES MADE FTC: KammyKoopa / MernaDermandis* / CherryChevaProvaDumRong / FlorenceMachine* / Santa Claus* / Morpheus / Jonesy / Staci* / R0bot / NekciMenij / NekciMenij* / Mercy* / CatValentine* / Puppy / Nolan* / Nolan / Misery / ForestGirl / Invisighost * / SamPuckett / PrincessLolly / LumpySpacePrincess(LSP) / Punzey TOTAL: 23